


Después de todo, sí era verdad

by Van_Krausser



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Benny saliendo del closet, El Stucky está en todo, M/M, OOC Matt Damon sin palabrotas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Al parecer, Ben Affleck salió del clóset pegando de brincos durante el programa de Ellen Degeneres.Pero eso lo tiene sin mucho cuidado.El problema real es que lo hizo arrastrando a Matt Damon sin que éste se lo esperara.Aunque no es tampoco un problema real. No después de que Matt le reclamase que lo hiciera en tv nacional.Oh, y qué demonios le van a decir a Tom (Brady)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aclarando.   
> El programa es real, la salidota de Affleck también es real. Puedes consultarlo en el Youtube. XD  
> Ahora, lo que escribí no sé si lo sea, porque uno se imagina un sinfín de posibilidades después de algo como esto. XDD   
> Vamos a ver qué pasa de aquí en adelante con estos dos.

Lo que Ben Affleck jamás se esperó después de esas declaraciones tan polémicas -y poco profesionales, podría decirse- fue el que a dos horas de haberlas dicho, Matt lo estuviese esperando afuera de su departamento, con expresión de enfado y ánimo de pocos amigos. 

Affleck suspiró, pensando en cómo podía justificarse, aproximándose a su amigo con cautela.

-Matt...

-¡No! -lo interrumpió tajante-. Ni una palabra, o no respondo.

Ben levantó las manos en señal de rendirse, pensando que tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea salir del closet de un brinco, y menos, arrastrando a Matt con él. Así que sin decir una palabra más, abrió la puerta del departamento y ambos entraron.

Ya en privado, Damon lo enfrentó nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso, Benjamín? ¡Soy un hombre felizmente casado, con hijos que me consideran su héroe! ¿Cómo voy a explicarles esto?

-Matt, no te hagas el santo. Tu hiciste un gran berrinche cuando lo de JLo...

-¡Pero nunca dije que te quería en mi cama! ¡Además, la que empezó el escándalo fue ella, acuérdate!

-Matt, Matt. Escúchame solo por un minuto. 

-¿Y ya pensaste qué rayos le vas a decir a Tom?

-¡Mattew!

Ambos guardaron silencio, con la mirada fija el uno en el otro. Curiosamente, ambos jadeaban, a pesar de que no habían hecho más que permanecer de pie, frente a frente. Affleck suspiró, tranquilizándose. 

-Te debo una disculpa -dijo al fin-. Pero necesito que te tranquilices tú también. Si después de que hable no me crees, no voy a tratar de convencerte de que sigas siendo mi amigo. ¿o.k.?

Matt cruzó los brazos sin dejar de observarlo.

-¿En tu explicación vas a incluir lo de Cavill? ¿Y lo de Ezra Miller?

Ben abrió la boca, balbuceó un poco y la cerró, pensando en la mejor forma de salir bien parado de eso. Finalmente, decidió que la verdad debía ser lo más adecuado.

-Ninguno de ellos fue en serio.

-Ajá...

-Déjame terminar, por favor -Esperó un par de segundos, asegurando que Matt no lo interrumpiría otra vez-. Como dije, ninguno de ellos fue en serio. Tú sabes perfectamente que necesitaba que el proyecto de Batman vs Superman tuviera éxito, a pesar de todas las malas predicciones y los tropiezos. Así que usé todo lo que tenía a la mano, especialmente esa fórmula del Capitán y su soldado perdido.

-Vaya...

-Por otro lado, ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta que nos fuimos de gira. 

-Oh, hablando de eso... ¿Qué me dices de ese rumor de que estás casado con Cavill?

Ben se talló la cara con ambas manos, en un claro gesto de desesperación.

-¡Era una broma! ¡No me cruzó por la cabeza que esas niñas nos hicieron firmar un acta de matrimonio! ¡Como lo que nos pasó en las Vegas!

-¡Eso fue distinto! ¡Estábamos ebrios, y yo sí quería! -Ben se quedó pasmado al oírlo. Sin embargo, Matt no se dio cuenta y siguió reprochándole-. Ah, pero como estabas en tu fase payaso, tuviste que detener todo a último minuto, diciendo que en cuanto volvieras a California te casarías con la primer cabeza hueca que se te cruzara. ¡Y mira que sí fue cierto!

De pronto, Damon se quedó callado, viendo a Ben con algo parecido al desconcierto plasmado en su rostro. Affleck, por el contrario, parecía sorprendido.

-Matt, ¿en verdad querías que esa boda...?

Damon suspiró, bajando un poco la vista. 

-Eres un idiota -fue su respuesta-. Pero ya no importa.

Affleck se le acercó aún más, levantando ambas manos al rostro de Damon, obligándolo a verlo.

-No, Matt. Sí importa. Pensé que estabas siguiéndome el juego, y nunca imaginé que ibas en serio. Oh, debiste sufrir mucho, y yo nunca lo supe.

Sin más, lo abrazó, tratando de confortar a su amigo, y Matt se aferró a él como tabla salvavidas. 

-Siempre fuiste mi universo, Ben -confesó Damon con voz opacada por el abrazo-. Por eso no quise interponerme en tus relaciones. Por eso me aparté, y traté de seguir adelante sin ti, viéndote a distancia, admirándote en todas tus áreas, amándote desde mi esquina... 

Affleck lo separó un poco de sí, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Matt, yo hice lo mismo, pero no me resigné a olvidarte. Por eso te busqué; por eso seguimos siendo amigos. Y por eso decidí dejar de fingir.

Matt le dio un golpe en un brazo, con expresión molesta.

-¡Pero con un demonio, Ben! ¿No pudiste decírmelo por teléfono, en lugar de una transmisión nacional? ¡Estuve a punto de infartarme cuando le respondiste a Ellen! ¡Idiota!

Ben se rió, contagiando a Damon por algunos segundos, hasta que decidió alcanzar sus labios y recuperar todos esos años perdidos.

Sin embargo, antes de seguir en esa epifanía, Matt volvió a sacar a flote un punto importante.

-Ben... Espera. ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Tom?

-Que se joda. 

Sin más, volvió a la carga, cumpliendo su deseo tan largamente dejado de lado.

Ya pensaría en cómo convencer a Brady de seguir siendo amigos.

Y si no, pues ni hablar.


End file.
